My Heart Will Be with You
by Kero-Bijou
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran hardly know that they like each other but when an horrble event comes one realizes that they like the other one but will destiny let them be together? *Frozen story* No longer continued!
1. Li's Bad Day

First Chapter: Li's Bad Day  
  
"Sakura would u hurry up!! I'm not being late for school,"yelled Li up in a tree where Sakura's   
window was. Sakura opened her window and yelled back," Ok ok! But could you get off that tree! I   
can't change when your looking through my window!" Li started to climb off the tree but couldn't   
hold on to the branch and he fell off, but his pants got hooked on a tree branch. His pants was   
ripped off him and he fell head first on the ground.   
" Well I'm off the tree Sakura," moaned Li.   
"Ok Li,"Sakura yelled back from her window.Sakura looked down and started to laugh.  
"Shut up Sakura,"Li yelled getting up and rubbing his head.   
  
Minutes later..  
  
"That little brat is not wearing my old pants! It won't fit him anyways! It might be to big for   
him and he'll be looking like a farmer boy,"Tori yelled back.  
"Tori please! Li isn't going to be wearing his underwear to school u know,"Sakura said and then   
looked at Li in his underwear. She started laughing.  
"HEY! SHUT UP SAKURA! WHAT IF THAT HAPPENED TO U, SAKURA AVALON,"Li screamed back. Sakura and   
Tori started to laugh harder. Li gave a really mad look.  
"It never happened to me in my thirteen years,"retorted Sakura.Then started to laugh again.  
  
15 minutes later..  
  
"I can't believe Im wearing your brothers clothes,"complained Li crossing his arms.   
"Would u stop complaining! At least u have pants,"Sakura said angrily. Then Sakura looked down   
at his brothers pants and how Li looked in it. She tried not to burst out laughing. They didn't   
speak for a while and it was silent except for the noise in the playground.  
"Sakura?" Li turned around and started to walk backwards.  
"Uh! What did u want to say?" Sakura asked.  
"Well I was thinking do u thin- Ahh!" Li had fallen into a puddle of mud. Everybody in the  
playground stared at him and started to laugh. Even Sakura laughed. Then Madison came towards Li   
with Meilin behind her. Madison was giggling at Li. Sakura walked over to Li to help him up but  
before she could touch his hand, Meilin ran up to Li and grabbed his hand. Meilin gave Sakura a  
dirty look. Sakura gave a weird look and walked over to Madison.  
"I need to change into some other clothes. The mud is drying up! Would u come with me, Sakura,   
to the office,"asked Li.  
"Su-,"Sakura was about to say yes when Meilin butted in.  
"I'll go with u Li,"said Meilin.Meilin put her arm in Li's arm and rested her head on Li. Meilin  
looked back at Sakura and stuck out her tongue at her. Li gave a sigh and walked with Meilin to   
the office.  
"Well I hope I pass the test we're having today. I don't want to fail this exam," Madison said.  
"I'm ready for the exam," Sakura said. Then the bell rang and everybody ran inside.  
  
In the classroom..  
  
"I didn't know anything about an test I didn't even study. Im so bad at Japanese,"Li explained.   
He had just found out that they were having an test today.  
"It'll be alright, Li," Sakura said. Then the teacher came in the class and the whole class   
became quiet. The teacher started to hand out the test papers.  
"We will be having a test on Japanese as u know. I hope you studied hard and good luck on your   
texts! You may begin," said the teacher.Everybody started the test. Li chewed on his pencil and   
looked at the questions without reading them.  
'This isn't so hard if I look at Sakura's test since she's in front of me after all this isn't  
like a final exam' thought Li.  
Li looked over at Sakura's paper but Sakura had covered the answers with her big head. Li looked  
at Madison instead and then leaned a little over to see her answers but Madison was covering her   
answers with her hand. So he gave up looking at her test.Li looked through the questions in the   
test again and read the first question.   
'This test isn't so hard I know this stuff I didn't even need to cheat trying to look over   
Sakura's big head and Madison's test' thought Li. Li started to scribble down the answers.  
  
Minutes later..  
  
"Done," whispered Li. Li got up from his chair and gave the test to the teacher. He walked down  
the aisle to his desk. He wasn't paying attention then tripped on sumthing and fell right on his  
face beside Sakura's desk. Sakura got up from her desk and kneeled down beside him. Everybody was  
laughing in the class.  
"Today is like your bad luck day or something. First u fell off the tree and ripped your pants   
and u had change into some old clothes of my brother's. Then...."  
"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH, SAKURA! And could your leg be underneath the desk not beside the desk,"said  
Li getting up.Meilin walked passed.  
"Yeah Sakura! U shouldn't be putting your legs out so people could trip over them,"Meilin said   
in a mean tone and she walked away. Sakura gave a sigh. Then the bell rang for second period.  
  
Hours Later..  
  
Sakura walked out of the class with Madison and Li walking behind them with Meilin's head on his  
shoulder as usual. They were going to their fifth period class which was gym. They were doing   
gymnastics today for girls, and boys were doing soccer outside.  
"Sakura, its your turn,"Madison said. Sakura ran on the mat that was laid on the floor. Then she  
did a wonderful cart-wheel and a flip. Everybody started to cheer. Meilin gave a umpf and then   
looking at Sakura in a I-can-do-it-way-better-than-u look.Then it was Meilin's turn. Meilin ran  
over the mat doing a wonderful cart-wheel and a double flip. Meilin looked over at Sakura with a   
mean look and looked away. Everybody was cheering.   
"Sakura, are you there? Its your turn to hop over the horse,"Madison said. Li had went to get   
some water and came back. He walked over to Sakura.  
"Don't u sense a clow card around here," Li asked quietly so nobody would hear. Sakura nodded   
her head.  
"Ya, I sensed it too just right now,"said Sakura.  
  



	2. After School Troubles

After school...  
  
"Madison...??? Why this costume??," Sakura complained.  
"hahahah....you look so ridioulous..S..ak..S...Sakura!!!" Li bursted out laughing.  
Sakura turned around. Her hair was tied up. Her skirt was a bright yellow with black trimmings, her shoes were a horrible green color.  
" Will u shut it?? This isn't as funny as u're pants falling on you're head when u fell off the tree at my house" Sakura retorted.  
"Why... u... I thought u said u wouldn't bring this up in front of Madison.."Li said after giving a glare of hatred to Sakura.  
Sakura blinked, and called her key of clow to appear. The long slender form of a wand with a bird's head appear.  
"Ready....Li?" Sakura asked.  
"Ready Sakura let's go.." Li answered.  
"HEY wait!!! Please wait for me to set my camara up...!! Argh.. they always do this to me...jeez it seems they just hate camera's...I wonder why?" Madison said while running after Li and Sakura.  
  
Meanwhile in the battle field...  
"JUMP CARD!!! Release and dispell!!!!"   
"FORCE KNOW MY PLIGHT RELEASE THE LIGHT!!"  
"Wow such excellent footage...I think this is the best yet.....!!!!"  
"Madison! Look out... you'll get hit by the lightning if you don't watch it!," Sakura shouted running Madison.  
"S...SAKURA... (mumble...mumble...) S...SAKURA!! ( mumble: Let me out...of your backpack....)"Said a little voice.  
"What was that???? It's a..a..a..gh..ghost!!" Sakura jumped up and screamed. Madison look from where she was hiding to check it out. She unzipped the small mini-backpack and found not a ghost but Kero.  
"(pant...pant) (Wheeez) i... Thought... I was...gonna... die in there.!!!" Kero said then looking upwards he noticed the clow card visable form.  
"Sakura!!! There's a clow card up there!!" Kero shouted like it was new news. ^_^(Sorry for this awful pun..)^_^  
"Damnit Kero-beros! We know there's a clow card up there. Don't you think.. we know that already??" Li shouted.  
There was a erie silence...   
"Li...Li U just swore...!!" Sakura gasped...  
"Never mind my swearing!! Just capture the card!" Li cried out. Kero was looking hurt and begin to sit down and sulk.  
"(Sniff..Sniff) Why me ...that kid doesn't know what he's doing..anyways...I'll show...him..) Kero said to himself.  
" CLOW CARD.... RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFID.....CLOW CARD!!!"Sakura shouted. The card's natural form started to shrink and slowly vanish inside a form of a clow card. It flew up and went straight to Li.  
"(sigh) I'm glad that one thing in my life of today went well." Li said.  
"Yeah great job everyone! The footage was great!" Madison said.  
"Let's go out for ice cream! I'm straving" Sakura said.  
At the Ice cream parlor...  
"Mm this is the best ice cream i ever had." Madison said.  
" Yeah I just love the strawberry one..."Sakura pointed out," What flavor did you get Li?"  
Knowing Li , she knew that he chose chocolate...  
"Ummm I...um...chose chocolate why are you asking?" Li said.  
Just then a great wind shot up. A yellow figure bounced from nowhere and knocked Li's ice cream on to his shirt.  
"EEEEEEIIIIIIAAAAA...." Shouted the masked yellow figure.  
"Wah wah.."Li gasped as the figure who was Kero, knocked the ice cream onto him.  
"Man, Li this isn't your day is it?"Sakura said gently as she tried to help him clean he's shirt.  
"Just..Just shut it..Avalon..."Li said grumpily. He knew he didn't mean to say that but it just came out.  
Being as Sakura she understood and walked back to Madison, who realized it was Kero who did the ice cream knock out on Li. 


	3. The Illusion Card

Disclaimer: CCs Does not belong to us. It belongs to Clamp. We just like to write stories so don't sue us. Or it'll make us sad. :(  
Third Chapter:Are you seeing things?   
  
"Sakurrrrrrrra please can we go home now the ice cream is getting sticky! Sakurrra!"Li moaned walking behind Sakura.   
"Stop wining or moaning whatever your doing just SHUT UP! It was your fault you dropped your ice cream! Its not my fault! I want to eat my ice cream while Im shopping and I want to shop joyfully not somebody always wining about how sticky they are,"Sakura yelled at Li.   
"But..but..I didn't drop my ice cream something knocked my ice cream out of my hand. It was some yellowy orange thing. But who is.....oooooo...Kero,"Li said snapping his fingers. Kero peeked out of the backpack giggling.   
"Did you do it Kero,"Sakura asked in a stern voice.   
"So what if I did it? Li swore to me and I took revenge on that,"Kero said in a So-what-if-I-did-it voice.   
"You....you stuffed animal! Damn you stuffed animal! So what if I swore at the stupid keroberos!! Your just a small...owwww"Li yelled. Kero had bit into LI's finger harder then when he first met Li. When he first met Li everytime Li said your just a stuffed animal Kero would bite his finger but this time he was mad and he bite into Li's finger so hard it felt like his finger would fall off. Li screamed. Kero stopped biting Li's finger and flew out of the mal quickly sulking.   
"Li you made Kero...arrgh,"Sakura said running after Kero. Li and Madison followed Sakura out of the door. Then when they were outside Sakura was screaming. Madison quickly ran toward Sakura.   
"Whats wrong Sakura?"Madison asked.   
"I..I..I saw a-a g-ghost,"Sakura studdered.   
"Uh? There's no ghost here,"Madison said.   
"Then I must be seeing things,"Sakura said. Then there was a herd of people racing out of the mall terrified.   
"Uh? I wonder whats wrong,"Madison said.   
"I sense something! Don't you Sakura,"Li asked.   
"Yeah,"Sakura said.   
"Well you better get your costume on Sakura,"Madison said taking out a pink costume out of her backpack.   
"Madison?!"Sakura said.   
"You can never be too prepared,"Madison smiled,"Change behind that tree." Sakura walked over to the tree carrying the pinkish dress with her. Sakura came out minutes later dressed in a pink dress.   
"You look great Sakura,"Madison said.   
"Lets go,"Sakura said. Sakura, Madison and Li ran inside the mall. They looked around in the mall.   
"O no!"Madison said.   
"What? Whats wrong,"Sakura and Li said at the same time.   
"I forgot my camera,"Madison said. Sakura and Li sighed.   
"OoooOOOooo...I smell cake somewhere,"a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Kero.   
"Uh? Where's the cake, Kero? I don't see no cake,"Sakura said.   
"I see one,"Kero said. Kero flew over a water fountain and then bit into it. Kero then looked shocked that it was only a fountain.   
"Aaaaah....g-ghost,"Sakura screamed.   
"Uh? Where,"Madison and Li said at the same time. Kero flew back to them.   
"This is a card!"Kero said.   
"Do we know that already Keroberos,"Li said.   
"No I think not because your too stupid,"Kero said.   
"THis isn't the time to fight! What card is this Kero,"Sakura said.   
"Its the illusion! It makes as see what we want the most and what we fear the most,"Kero explained,"you see an illusion get ready to catch it."   
"Yeah ok,"Sakura said. Then something appeared. Sakura quickly took out her key and it was turned into a stick with a few words.   
"Illusion card return to your power confide Illusion,"Sakura screamed the card was shrunk and was in a card shaped thing. Sakura held the illusion card for a while and put it in her pocket. Madison, Li and Sakura was outside and people were stil running away. Then some person came running by knocking all of them down. Li had tripped on a rock and fell backwords hitting his head on the hard cold cement! Sakura and Madison was then looking horrified at Li laying on the ground!   



	4. Li Forgets

Chapter 4:Li Forgets   
"Li wake up,"yelled Sakura in the hospital. She started to cry. Li had been in the hospital   
for five days from the fall on the cement. He had bandages around his head. Sakura sat beside Li  
holding his hand,"Li don't die please! I like u! U were always so..." Li started to moan and his   
eyes opened. Sakura quickly let go of his hand.   
"Where Im my?"asked Li.  
"Ur in the hospital, Li,"Sakura answered.  
"Then who r u,"asked Li.  
"Wut,"Sakura screamed. She looked stunned at the sentence 'Who r u.' Li sat up and looked at  
her and started examine her face.  
"Aren't u Meilin? That really annoying girl who always has her arm around mine,"asked Li.  
"No I ain't,"Sakura said stunned again. Then Meilin, Madison, Wei and Eric came in. Eric looked  
disgustedly at Li.  
"Master r u ok? I was so worried about u these past days, Master,"Wei said urgently.  
"Who r u? R u Eric that dude who drinks,"asked Li.  
"Master Im not Er....."Wei said and then was cut off by Eric.  
"Li snap out of it I know ur pretending to forget everything!!"Eric said angrily. He shook Li  
fiercly.  
"Stop shaking me! My names not Li! My names Zachery,"said Li angrily. Eric's eyes went wide open  
and confused.  
"Eric stop shaking Li... I mean Zackery,"Sakura said pushing Eric out of the way.  
"Master! U forgot everything! U mixed everybody's name up,"Wei said worriedly.  
"Really? So u guys aren't Sakura, Meilin, Wei, Eric and Madison," Li said. When he said Sakura  
he pointed at Madison, when he said Meilin he pointed at Sakura, when he said Eric he pointed  
at Wei, when he said Wei he pointed at Eric,and when he said Madison he pointed at Meilin.  
Meilin freaked out at where he pointed.  
"IM SAKURA NOT MADISON! I SWEAR IT IS! IM NOT LYING,"yelled Meilin shaking Li.  
"No u can't be that would be weird,"Li said,"Would u get ur hands off me?! U know ur dating   
Eric. Eric would be fierce!"Meilin stopped shaking Li and backed away.  
"How dare u? Grr..."Eric said holding a fist up and then looked at Madison all red. Madison   
looked at him and her face blushed at Eric.  
"Y r u? Freaking out! Ur Wei not Eric! He's Eric,"Li said pointing at Wei,"U guys seem to be   
forgetting ur names." Li walked out giving sighs.  
"I thought he was the one who was forgeting all our names,"Eric said and walked out. Madison   
followed him.  
"Sigh! Well we better go I think he's going to go sleep soon,"Sakura said to Wei and Meilin.  
"Y do I have to be Madison! Umf,"Meilin lifted her head up and walked out the door. Sakura  
shrugged and walked out.  
"Young Sakura I will be staying here with Master,"said Wei.  
"Ok,"Sakura said and walked out the hospital. She started to walk and walk.  
'I can't believe Li would forget everything.'thought Sakura' I think Im starting to like Li.'   
In the hospital...   
"Yum! This is good juice! Im getting very dizzy though,"Li said. Wei tried to grab the glass of  
beer out of his hand.  
"Thats not juice master thats beer,"Wei said urgently.  
"Wuts beer,"asked Li stupidly. Li drank from the glass again. Then it was all empty.  
"Master stop drinking its bad for ur health,"Wei said and snatched the glass out of his hand.  
"Give me back the glass,"Li yelled. Wei got off the bed and Li tried to grab the glass and fell  
off the bed. Then he dropped his head on the ground and he started snooze off. Drool came down  
from his mouth. Wei looked at him and bent down to lift him back on the bed.  
"O Master u should brush ur teeth once in a while! Ur breath is very stinky,"Wei said and  
quickly lifted him on the bed. Then Li started to moan.  
"More beer!"Li moaned in his sleep and kicking up his legs.   
"O Master u had a bit too much beer! Ur not even at the time to drink yet! Ur only 13 years   
old,"said Wei.   
At Sakura's house..   
"How is Li doing,"Kero said sitting on Sakura's desk top.  
"He's not doing so well. He mixed everybodies name up,"Sakura said sadly. Then the phone rang.  
Sakura picked up the phone quickly. Li was on the other side. He sounded all drunk.  
"Hello Meilin," he said. His voice sounding like he was drunk idiot,"I wanted to tell u. A  
juice I drank. It was soo good. Wei said the juices name is called beer. Hahaha! Wut a funny  
name for a juice." Sakura could here Wei in the background trying to get the phone away from him.  
Sakura covered where she was suppose to talk and whispered to Kero.  
"Ummm.. I think Li's drunk! He thinks beer is juice,"said Sakura to Kero.  
"I never knew he was that stupid that he wouldn't know that beer is not juice,"said Kero back.   
Li started to talk again.  
"Meilin, ur my best cousin would please buy me more of that so called beer,"Li said stupidly.  
"Ummm.. I'll see,"Sakura said.  
"Ok well cosin goody byez,"Li said drunkly and then there was a big boom. Then it was hung up.  
"Wut did he want,"asked Kero.  
"Beer,"Sakura answered awkwardly. She put down the phone.  
"O I didn't know he was at the drinking age,"Kero said.  
"He's not Kero!"Sakura said.  
"O,"Kero said,"Ah! Wut was that?"  
"I don't know. Its not a clow card,"Sakura said reasureingly. Then there was a big bang. Sakura  
ran to her window and looked down.  
"Aiya,"Sakura said shocked. Li was down there on the ground. Kero looked down at the window.  
Sakura ran down the stairs and opened the front door. She dragged Li in. Li started to wiggle and  
Sakura let go of him. Li got up.  
"Have u bought my beer yet,"Li said exhausted. Tori came over and looked at Li.  
"Squrt maybe u should dump that bum outside. He would get the place dirty. And did he say he  
wanted beer,"Tori asked looking at Sakura awkwardly.  
"Umm...No he didn't,"Sakura said quickly. Sakura grabbed Li's hand and pulled up to her room.  
Li fell on the bed and started to snooze again.  
"O sigh,"Sakura said and yawned. Sakura slept on chair and fell asleep.   



	5. Meet B.O.B (Best of Beer)

Discalmer: CCs does not belong to us so don't sue us.  
  
Chapter 5: Meet B.O.B   
AT SAKURA'S HOUSE  
"Snnoorze...wah..wah ...Meilin...where's ...where's that beer..u promised me....,"Li groaned in   
his sleep. Then all of a sudden Li sat up from Sakura's bed. He slowly stood up and pushed   
himself away from the pink pillows and the light blue bed sheets. Walking like a demented zombie   
^_^ AND HE REALLY IS DEMENTED^_^ he slowly shuffled himself to Sakura. He slowly prodded her with   
his finger.  
"What...what's going on??...Hmmm it's 2:30 a.m Zacher-Li...umm i mean Li.. no i mean Zachary."   
Sakura said with a bit of forgetfulness in her mind.  
"Mei-lin...u promised..promised..pr..promised me some more of that wonderful stuff... wut was it   
called?? o yeah...B...BEER!!!"Li shouted.  
" Shhh please keep your voice down... my brother and my father are sleeping." Sakura whispered.  
"what do u mean your BROTHER and FATHER are sweeping.., it' 2:30 a.m why on earth is your family   
sweeping?? By the way.. what are u doing in my house?? I should arrest you for entering and   
breaking the law of sweeping at 2:30 a.m," Li said.  
"Ah..sweeping? i said my brother and father are sleeping Li...um..Zachary,"Sakura whispered   
quickly.  
"Anywasy...anway...ways...get me some beer..lovely stuff that is...hahaha..hoe.......look Meilin.  
..hahahahu Meilin look very pretty in the moon light...haha ooOOOOoo u got me some food!!"Li said  
looking at the pink fluffy pillows as though they were pink marshmallows. Before Sakura could save  
her pretty pink pillows Li dived head first to the pillows chewing the corners.   
"Hahaha this stuff..this pink stuff what is this called??? It tastes feathery. Very good.. food   
this is...hahaha..will u make this for me every day for every meal Meilin?" Li said with feathers   
all over his mouth. Sakura shook her head in disgrace. Then looking one more time at her once   
lovely pink pillows and saw that Li had fallen asleep again with feathers stuck on the drool.   
Sakura gave a big sigh and tucked Li into the bed. After that she walked to her chair and fell   
asleep.   
  
NEXT MORNING   
  
"Riiiinnnnnggg...riiinnnggg" Rang the alarm clock.   
"Aiiiiyyyyaa!!! School!! o I'm soo late..gotta go.. get dressed Zachary please wake up!!!" Sakura  
shouted. Then realizing that Li wasn't in her room her quickly ran to the kitchen.  
"Morning Meilin." Li said with feathers still attached to his face. He was holding one of   
Sakura's pillow's still trying to chew the corners.  
"Ekk...Zachary we have to go to school get dressed or we'll be late!" Sakura shouted.  
"Umm I'd love to go to school.. But just one thing."Li said  
" What is it Zachary??" Sakura said with annoyance.  
"What...what...what is this school you are talking about??" Said Li.  
"Ahh...school.. u know a place where u learn.. we have to go there, so get dressed." Sakura   
ordered.   
" School?? I don't wanna go unless( Li pulls out an unopened beer can with huge red lips and   
bright blue eyes painted on the side)..unless B.O.B comes..ok?? Meilin??" Li said gesturing the   
unopened beer can then picking it up he gave B.O.B a huge kiss on the painted lips. Sakura   
looking really grossed out said," Zachary, Bob is welcome to come but don't..umm kill...her..ok??"  
"HER???HER??? B.O.B is a guy. Now apologize to B.O.B or i won't go to school with u." Li shouted.  
"I'm....I'm going to say sorry to a beer can??...(sigh) ok then ...I'm SORRY B.O.B will U ever   
forgive me?" Sakura said with a deep sigh.  
"Alight then let's go to school now ok B.O.B?"Li said," HEY Meilin are you coming or not??" Then   
dashing to the of the front door. He made a huge crash. Hearing a huge crash Sakura ran to the   
stairs and saw to her amusement a huge Li shaped hole holding the small can of beer known as   
B.O.B. After giving a huge sigh she ran out after him realizing he as still in his PJs from the   
hospital.   
  
AT SCHOOL   
  
"Hey Li what's up with your clothes didn't bother to change did u?" Zachary called to Li as Li   
ran to the front of the school still holding B.O.B with a panting Sakura behind him.  
"LI?!? Who ya calling LI?? Put them up...put them up...nobody calls me Li when my name is   
Zachary!!" Li shouted while running around the real Zachary with his fists up.   
"Whoa what's wrong with you dude. You're name is Li not ZACHARY!! Because MY name is ZACHARY."   
Said the real Zachary.  
"What's wrong with you people!!!?? Can't you remember your own names? Like it's not that hard to   
remember LI!!!" Zachary-Li said. He pointed to the panting Sakura and said," See Meilin remembers   
HER own name why can't the rest of you?" Then after saying his speech, Zachary-Li went walking   
away towards Sakura still holding B.O.B in his hands. ^_^ HAHAHA isn't LI REALLY BAKA(STUPID)   
RIGHT NOW?^_^  
"Meilin I wanna go home, B.O.B is cooling down...I don't wanna learn anything...This is just   
horrible being here. People don't even know their own names like that kid names Li." Zachary-Li   
said.  
"Eh....HOE...You can't go home!!! There won't be anyone there to..um...help you get another beer.  
...yeah that's it...there won't be anyone to help you get more beer so you have to stay at school  
till..um..school ends." Sakura said.  
"BUT I don't wanna learn...what's there to learn at this beer-free school?" Li said.  
"Um... There's loads of things to learn like ..umm.. there's a brewery class at school you know..  
.so you can go..um..learn how to make your own um..beer. Ok?" Sakura lied. Then taking his hand   
she led him to the nearby cherry blossom tree.   
  
UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE   
  
"Zachary...plz leave B.O.B here ... you don't want people to stare at umm...B.O.B you know...   
besides um...you can brew some...um..beer inside." Sakura said slowly so please hand it over to   
me... ok?  
Li held B.O.B very close and gave a sigh. Then handed B.O.B over to Sakura.\ who then places   
B.O.B into her backpack.  
"Good...Zachary...come on we gotta go into the classroom now." Sakura gestured.   
Li looked sadly at B.O.B then remembered something. Then suddenly the stuck his hand into his PJ's  
pocket and from inside the pocket he pulled out another beer can along with a paint set then sat   
underneath the cherry blossom tree and started to paint the new beer can. Then thinking that he'd  
never see B.O.B again.. he started to tear up and cry.   
"WAHHHHHH.......I want B.O.B but all I got now..is you...G.R.E.G. but now....but now even you G.R.  
E.G you're half empty...wahhh.......O well bottom's up!" Li said drunkenly. Then standing up..he   
walk towards the door that led inside the school. But he didn't even make it half way to the door  
when he collapsed shouting." B.O.B where are you??!!!!" 


	6. At the School Yard

Discalmer: CCs does not belong to us so don't sue us.  
  
Chapter 6: At the School Yard..  
  
Recap: Li has given B.O.B ( Which stands for...Best Of Beer; B.O.B ) to Sakura. After doing this he made G.R.E.G. and has fallen drunk and passed out before reaching to the school.   
  
AT SCHOOL   
Li lay on the floor still holding the now empty G.R.E.G. A bell rang and someone's foot steps was heard near Li.  
"Aiya!!! Li!!! What are you doing here on the floor!! Why is this beer can painted with um..a face of a girl?? Li have you been drinking? Wei is very worried about u as well as I am. Li get up!!!! GET UP NOW!!!" Meilin shouted while trying to hoist Li up.  
"What? What did you call me WOMAN?? Did you just call me Li???? Have you forgotten that I am the great Zachary!!?" Li said with a loud belch. Then pointing to the empty beer can he said," AND this...this....Beer can u said that looked like a girl IS NOT!!! I repeat...NOT a girl's face...UNDERSTAND me...oooOOOooo NOW say SOORRRY to...wut's his name right here..umm let me see..O yeah HIS name IS G.R.E.G.!!!!" Li shouted while pointing at the empty beer can he was referring to G.R.E.G. Meilin looking really confused...was about to say sorry to the empty can when Sakura saw Li waving his arms around and fell on his huge butt ^_^ hahaha couldn't think of anything for him to fall on..^_^  
"Zachary!!! What is going on?? O have you drunk another beer can that you stole from Tori's secret stash. Meilin get over here away from Zachary before u get into big trouble with....Li.......ummm...Zack...No Li....No I mean Zacker-Li" Sakura shouted while trying to convince Meilin that Li was now called Zachary.  
"SHE's already in trouble with the Great Zachary!! She called my beer friend, G.R.E.G., a girl. NOW SHE HAS TO SAY SORRY RIGHT NOWW......!!!!!!!!"Li shouted angrily at Meilin.  
"Why should I say sorry to a stupid beer can,"Meilin shouted stubbornly.  
"NOW WHAT DID U SAY ABOUT G.R.E.G.!!!!!!"Li shouted angrily at Meilin.  
"O now ur going to be in big trouble Meilin,"whispered Sakura to Meilin. Li started to go over to Meilin and he put his face right into Meilin's.  
"NOW one last time will u say sorry to G.R.E.G. for calling him a girl and a stupid idiot,"Li said. Meilin started to fan her face.  
"Peeeuooo...ewww... what have u been eating Li??Your breathe smells really gross,"Meilin said. Li didn't seem to hear.  
"Aren't u going to say sorry to G.R.E.G.??? U made him very sad," Li said then turned to the beer can," Im so sorry G.R.E.G. that this girl called u a stupid idiot and a girl! She is just a big bully! Now don't cry."  
"Fine I'll say sorry to the stupid beer can....Im sorry G.R.E.G.,"Meilin said.  
"Ok he excepts ur apology,"said Li,"come on Meilin lets go." Li walked over to Sakura. Sakura followed him. Meilin was very angry about saying sorry to a beer can and walked away. Li walked out the front door and accidentally dropped G.R.E.G. while he was coming out of the school. Then a kid came running by and squashed the beer can. Li looked at the flat beer can with a sad face. He picked the beer can up and started walk to the cheery blossom tree. Sakura followed him.   
  
UNDER THE CHERRY BLOSSOM...  
  
"WAHHHHH!!! G.R.E.G. my bestest friend...Why did you have to leave me at my most saddest hour of my life??" Li said with tears in his eyes. He looked at the man-size hole and place G.R.E.G. into the hole...Sakura runs up to Li and opens her backpack and slowly takes out B.O.B ( Best Of Beer in case you didn't know ) and shows it to Li. Li's eyes widen.  
"Here's B.O.B,"Sakura said handing him B.O.B Li looks at the beer can and quickly takes him. He hugged B.O.B and kissed him several times.  
"O ur back B.O.B!!! My bestest friend!! O don't leave me again,"Li said happily dancing around and walking away leaving G.R.E.G. in the man- sized grave.  
Sakura looked away from Li and peered into the grave Li dug.  
"How on earth did he dig something like this in 5 secs??" Sakura wundered.  
Then seeing Li running into the school she ran in after him.   
^_^ So what do you think about the story now? Plz send us reviews telling us how to improve ok? Thankies and in the words that Li himself said :" GOODY BYEZ"^_^  



	7. The Fight Card

Discalmer: CCs does not belong to us so don't sue us.  
  
Chapter 7: The Fight Card  
AFTER SCHOOL...  
  
Sakura pulled Li out of the school before he could yell at any other people and so she wouldn't  
be like an idiot. Li had been yelling at people for calling his beloved friend, B.O.B, a girl.  
Kero popped his head out from Sakura's backpack. Sakura gave a little shriek.  
"Kero why do u always suddenly pop ur head up!!?? That just freaks me out a little,"Sakura said  
to Kero.  
"Im sorry Sakura but I can't help it when I like want fresh air,"Kero said. Sakura pulled Li  
so she could walk faster. Li fell on the ground and Sakura had to pull Li home all the way. Li  
held B.O.B on his hand and then sudden my he started to talk.  
"I want beer! I can't take it I want to drink,"Li yelled and then opening B.O.B he drank it all  
up. Sakura let go of his hospital clothes and dirty and stuff. She opened her house door and   
pulled Li in. Sakura closed the door with her feet. Li was all done B.O.B and was lying on the   
floor fast asleep. Tori came down the stairs.  
"Uhoh,"Sakura said and quickly pulled Li to the closet and threw him in the closet and quickly   
shut the door of the closet.  
"Hello Tori,"Sakura said standing in front of the closet.  
"Hey squirt! Well I gotta go out to meet Julian! We're going to the park. Can u move Sakura? I  
need my jacket,"Tori said trying to push Sakura out of the way.  
"No I'll get it! I need something in there any ways! U can get ur shoes and I'll get ur jacket,"  
Sakura said and turning her head,"Yea I need to get something in the closet which is the drunk  
Li now named Zachary." Tori didn't seem to hear and walked off. Sakura got his jacket. Tori had   
his shoes on and Sakura gave him his jacket. Tori walked out the door. Sakura quickly pulled Li  
out of the closet. She walked Li upstairs to her room and put Li on her bed. Then suddenly   
outside there was something rustling. Sakura then sensed a clow card. Kero poked his head out of  
the backpack and then turned to Sakura.  
"Sakura don't u sense the clow card,"Kero asked.  
"Yeah I sense it too,"Sakura said,"I think its in the park." Sakura started run out of her room,  
Kero behind her but suddenly Li got up.  
"Meilin why r u leaving the Great Zachary behind?,"Li yelled.  
"Sssssshhhh,"Sakura hushed,"U can come with us but follow us closely!!!" Sakura and Kero ran out  
the door with Li running behind them.   
  
IN THE PARK...   
  
"Aaaah,"Sakura screamed. It was the fight card. It was trying to fight Sakura. Then suddenly Li  
started to jump on it.  
"Hey Bully! Stop picking on my cuzin,"Li screamed. Then the card started after him. Li did weird  
moves like swinging his arms around and stuff. Then the fight card suddenly kicked Li hard and Li  
flew back and hit his head on a pole. Li lay there still as a statue. Sakura felt herself   
bubbling inside.  
"How dare u kick Li?!! U miserable clow card how could u,"Sakura yelled madly at the fight card.  
The fight card then blinked and then turned herself to face Sakura. The clow card started to   
attack. Then Sakura quickly wacked it with her wand and the fight card flew back.  
"FIGHT CARD RETURN TO UR POWER CONFIDE... FIGHT CARD,"Sakura yelled. Then the fight card was in  
the card. Sakura held it and sat down.  
"Phew," Sakura said. Then she walked over to Li. Li lay there still. Sakura waited for a while  
in the park but still Li lay there still. Sakura then suddenly heard voices.   
"Sakura there u r,"Madison said running over to her and Eric behind her,"Wut happened to Li?"  
"He got hit by the fight card,"Sakura said.  
" Will he be all right,"Madison asked.  
"I think so,"Sakura said then turned to Eric,"Can u please carry Li to the hospital Eric?" Eric  
looked angry.  
"IAM NOT CARRYING THAT DRUNK IDIOT SO THERE,"Eric screamed.  
"Come on Eric,"Madison said pleadingly. Eric looked at her and thought about it.  
"Fine ok,"Eric said. Then picked up Li.  
"Ewww his breath smells horrible,"Eric said trying not to smell.   
  
AT THE HOSPITAL....   
  
"Fresh air,"Eric said happily taking deep breaths in and out. The doctor had took Li into the   
room so to see what was wrong. The doctor came out and walked over to them.  
"Ur friend is doing fine he just must've got a real hard hit but he might be in an coma and umm  
..his breath stinks so we made him drink listerine,"the  
doctor said sadly and walked away. Sakura ran into the room Li was in. Madison and Eric running  
behind her. Sakura sat on the bed and held Li's hand tight. Sakura's eyes were suddenly filled  
with tears. Sakura started to cry.  
"(sniff)(sniff)LI, IM SO SORRY! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF...IF I DIDN'T LET U COME WITH   
ME!!!,"Sakura said in tears. Madison put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and bent down to face   
Sakura.  
"Its ok! U didn't know it would happen. Come on lets go home,"Madison said gently as nice as she  
can. Sakura got up quickly and swinging Madison's hand off her own shoulder. Sakura didn't know  
she had so much strength which knocked Madison to the floor.  
"YES IT DID HAPPEN BECAUSE OF ME!! UR JUST TRYING TO CHEER ME UP MADISON BUT THAT'S NO USE,"  
Sakura yelled angrily. Eric quickly lifted Madison up. Madison suddenly dashed through the door.  
"Well I know that ur mad but u don't have to knock sumbody down OR TAKE IT ON Madison! Now look   
wut u've done,"Eric said angrily and ran out the door after Madison. Kero then peeked out of   
Sakura's pocket.  
"Sakura I think that was mean! How could u push ur friend like that! I know I know u think its  
ur fault but u didn't know this would happen Sakura! So stop blaming yourself,"Kero yelled. Wut  
Kero said seemed to waken Sakura up. So Sakura was feeling sad.  
"Im sorry im sorry,"Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes.  
"Well don't say that to me tell that to Madison,"Kero said. Sakura walked out the room. She saw  
Madison sitting there on the chair crying and Eric trying to cheer her up. Sakura walked over to  
them and stood in front Madison.  
"Im sorry Madison,"said Sakura kneeling down. Madison looked up.  
"Its alright u don't have to say sorry but I have to go home now,"Madison said and got up. Eric  
followed her. Then they both left the hospital. 


	8. The Little Card

Discalmer: CCs does not belong to us so don't sue us.  
  
Chapter Eight: Little Card   
  
Sakura stayed an hour more after Madison and Eric left and then went home. Tori was worried about her. "Where have u been this time of night?? U were home when I left Jullian and after I got back u were gone!"Tori said when Sakura got home. Sakura was not in the mood to talk.   
"Why should u care where I am Tori?! So shut the hell up,"Sakura yelled grumpily and walked upstairs to her room. She changed to her PJ's and went to bed.   
  
NEXT MORNING....   
  
"O no Im late for school,"Sakura said and quickly sat up,"I forgot to set my alarm clock!" She then remembered it was the weekends. She changed into her clothes because she wanted to go visit Li in the hospital. She put on her roller blades and walked out the door in the direction of the hospital. She arrived at the hospital all tired and took off her roller blades. She walked into Li's hospital room. Sakura saw Meilin near the bed.   
"O Li not again! Everybody was so worried about u and now suddenly this happens,"Meilin sobbed.   
"Hey Meilin,"Sakura said standing in the doorway.   
"Hey Sakura! I just found out that Li got hit really bad by the Fight Card. Madison told me,"Meilin explained filled with tears.   
"Yea,"Sakura sighed. Then there was a lot of commotion outside. Sakura sensed a clow card.   
"What was that Sakura,"asked Meilin worriedly.   
"Its a clow card!"Sakura said. Just then Madison came in the room with her camera.   
"Hey Sakura and Meilin! Did u say clow card Sakura,"Madison said smiling.   
"Yeah,"Sakura said,"There were weird noises outside!"   
"Well everything outside are shrinking to toy like size,"Madison said. Sakura quickly ran outside and saw that everything was shrunken to doll size. Then suddenly a orange shaped thing came zooming by Sakura's face. Sakura wacked it out of the way.   
"Hey how dare u wack Kero-Beros,"a voice said. Then Kero came flying to Sakura.   
"Sorry Kero! I thought u were something else,"Sakura said. Kero looked angrily at her and turned to examine the place.   
"This is a work of a clow card! Its definitely the little card,"Kero said seriously. Then a pink girl appeared suddenly and then there was a flash of light and Sakura, Madison and Meilin were shrunk   
"RELEASE AND DISPEL LIGHTNING CARD,"Sakura yelled. The lightning card shot bolts of lightning at the little card. Then one lightning bolt hit the little card. Sakura caught the card and the card flew behind her. She was too tired to look where the card went and layed there on the floor.   
"Thanks for catching the card, Sakura,"somebody said behind her.  
  
~So how do you like the chapters so far? plz send reviews to tell us how to improve our story~ 


	9. Li Awakens

Disclaimer: CCs does not belong to us so don't sue us.  
  
Sakura turned around at the voice. It was Li! He was standing near the entrance of the hospital holding the Little Card. Sakura started to smile and quickly ran over to LI. Sakura gave him a hug and Li almost fell over.  
"Wowoww....You don't have to be that happy,"Li said.  
"I know Li...I mean Zackery,"Sakura said. Li looked confused.  
"My names not Zackery! My names Li! Are u losing ur memory because ur too happy,"Li asked and then he smelled his breath,"Ewww.....What have I been eating!"Sakura looked happy that he remembered everything. Madison and Meilin walked over.  
"I was so worried about u Li,"Meilin said happily,"Im so glad u woken up!"  
"Yeah me too! Sakura was sadder than any of us"Madison said. Sakura nudged her in the stomach.  
"O,"Li just said and looked at Sakura. Sakura blushed. Then there was silence for a while.  
"Ummm... People lets go inside the hospital,"Kero said.  
"Get back into my pocket before anyone else sees u,"Sakura said. Kero went into her pocket. All four of them walked into the hospital and into Li's room. The doctor came in and examined Li.  
"Ur doing fine Li! U can go home today,"the doctor said smiling and walked out. Madison had left to go home so her four bodyguards wouldn't notice she was gone. Li started to pack and changed to his oringinal clothes.  
"Ok Im done,"Li said,"Umm.... Sakura do u have a breath mint?"  
"Yeah! Heres a breath mint sheet,"Sakura said handin him the green sheet breath mint. It put it in his mouth.  
"Wow! THis is minty,Sakura,"Li said. He had tears in his eyes because it was so minty.  
"Tomorrow is school so lets walk faster,"Sakura said walking faster. Meilin and Li walked faster trying to catch up with Sakura.  
NEXT DAY.....  
"Hurry up Sakura,"Li yelled from the front entrance. Sakura ran down the stairs.  
"Ready,'Sakura said. They both walked out the door.  
AT SCHOOL....  
"Aaaahhh,"Li screamed. He had fallen into the man sized hole, which he dug for G.R.E.G, near cherry blossom tree.  
"Are u ok,"Sakura asked peeking into the hole.  
"Yeah,"Li said climbing out of the hole. He was holding something in his hand.  
"Why is there a beer can with big red lips and blue eyes in this hole,"Li asked holding the beer can up. Sakura started to laugh.  
"Whats so funny,Sakura??"  
"Nuthing," Sakura said. Then Madison walked to them.  
"Hey u two!,"Madison said and looked at Li holding the beer can," I saw u holding that to school, Li! Everybodies just laughing!"  
"I was carrying this rediculus beer can with me to school,"Li asked holding up the beer can and throwing it into the man size hole.  
"Yeah,"Madison said. I even have it on tape since I was taping somebody while u were passing! I show u when we go to Sakura's house,"Madison said,"O yeah I even recorded u eating Sakura's pillows in her room because I left my camera running."Madison didn't live that far from Sakura. Just maybe across Sakura's house. Li was looking really pale then.  
"I just got something in my brain. I was at the hospital drinking beer which I thought was juice. Wei was trying to grab the glass of beer away from me and he finally grabbed it. Thats all I can remember for now,"Li said to Madison and Sakura.  
"That was real Li! Thats a flashback when u forgot everything including ur name,"Sakura explained.  
"O,"Li said,"Lets go inside!" The bell rang and they went inside.  
IN THE CLASSROOM....  
"I will be giving back the Japanese tests to people,"the teacher said.  
"O no! Im going to fail this test,"Li said. The teacher started to hand out the test. He gave Li  
test back. Li looked at his test. Sakura turned around.  
"I got a good mark on this test,"Sakura said.  
"Not me,"Li said and banged his head against his desk,"Owww..That hurt!" Sakura giggled.  
AFTER SCHOOL....  
Li and Sakura walked out together out of the school.  
"I m so tired,"Li said loudly.  
"Yeah,"Sakura said. Then there was silence. Then Sakura spoke.  
"Umm.. Li,"Sakura started to say.  
"Yeah Sakura,"Li said.  
"Well I was thinking,"Sakura turned her head shyly,"I really like u and umm.. maybe...."Sakura  
looked around and there was no Li. Then she saw Li talking to a beautiful girl. Sakura walked   
over to him. He heard him talking.  
"I really like ur dress! U should be my teacher!,"Li flurtingly.  
"Come on lover boy,"Sakura said loudly, pulling Li on his ear.  
"Ahhh.. owww..be a little gentle on handsome Li! Sakura oww.. whats wrong,"Li said loudly. Sakura  
kept walking holding his ear and then let go and walking quickly away madly. Leaving Li yelling her name.  
"Sak-ura.. wait for me.....Sak-ura..Sak-ura!! Whats wrong?!! Come on Sak-ura!" 


	10. An Almost Normal Day at School

Disclaimer:Please do not sue us, this story belongs to CCS!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Hey Li! Hey Madison! Were u waiting a long time for me,"Sakura asked running out of the front   
door of her house.  
"What do u think Sakura Avalon,"Li retorted.  
"Come on you two we got to get to school or we'll be late,"Madison said starting to walk.   
Li and Sakura followed Madison.  
"Two more weeks of school and I get to do whatever I want,"Sakura said happily. Then Kero   
popped out of Sakura's backpack. Sakura almost shreiked but didn't knowing that it was Kero.  
"Don't forget about your summer homework,"Kero said.   
"Kero I told you to stay home today,"Sakura said angrily. Madison smiled at them.  
"Well your grumpy today! Its just so unusual for you to be so grumpy! The kids always so grumpy   
its like u two are a match today,"Kero said with a smirk on his face.  
"Argh! You stupid stuffed animal what are u trying to say exactly,"Li said loudly.  
"O nothing Im saying u two....O forget about it,"Kero said.  
"Come on you slowpokes we are totally going to be late for school now,"Madison said.  
"If we're late we're taking it on Kero,"Sakura and Li said loudly. Kero looked taken aback by   
the yelling and flew off towards Sakura's house sulking all the way.  
"O come on you two the bells going to ring soon,"Madison said walking faster. Sakura and Li   
followed behind her.  
AT SCHOOL....  
"We got here in time,"Sakura said sitting down in her desk. Li sat behind her in his desk.   
Madison sat across Sakura.  
"You three just made it in time,"Meilin whispered as the teacher, Ms Mackenzy, started.  
"Well the grade 6's are doing a play as u know on Shakespear! I was thinking we should do a   
fairy tale! We are doing Sleeping Beauty,"Ms Mackenzy said. The class was suddenly whispering to   
each in other,"Ok class! I have made a chart and put ur names on these squares to see what part u   
are doing!" The whole class walked up to the chart putting there names on the squares as they   
were told.   
"I hope Im going to be the princess and u should be the prince,"Meilin said dreamily to Li. Li   
looked disgusted of what she said.   
"I don't care what I am really,"Sakura said.   
"Me too! As long as its a good part,"Madison said.  
"As long as Meilin is not the princess that kisses me,"Li said sticking out his tongue,"Yuck!"  
"What did u say Li,"Meilin said giving an angry look at Li.  
"Nooooothing,"Li said walking away. Meilin gave a look at Li and happily ran over to Li.  
"O my god! Having a cousin Meilin is annoying and even likes you! Blah!"Nikie said coming over.  
"Yeah but you never know if Li likes Meilin really,"Sakura said.  
"Yeah right,"Li whispered walking by Sakura. Meilin burst into a little giggle.  
"What do you think, Sakura?! Li likes me and I like him,"Meilin said putting her arm into Li's,  
"So don't get your hopes up on Li!" Meilin walked away with Li giving big sighs. Everybody was  
done putting up their name and was back to their seats.  
"Here is the results,"said Ms Mackenzy smiling and ripping off the pink strip that was on top of  
the chart. The bell rang and everybody was up there looking at what they were. The whole class   
erupted in whispers looking at Sakura and Li.  
AFTER SCHOOL....  
  
"So your saying that your the prince and Im Li is the princess,"Kero said about to burst out   
laughing.  
"Yes! Don't laugh Kero!"Sakura yelled. Kero started to laugh.  
"HAHAHAH...you know that ki..ki..hahhahaha....kid could be a great looking girl boys might even  
think he should be a girl instead...hahahaha...or maybe...hahhaha...I can't talk Im thinking how  
he would look like! If Madison made the costumes he'll surely look like a...a..a princess,"Kero  
said in a girly voice acting as Li in the play. Kero started to laugh.  
"Kero, stop laughing at Li! He's had enough laughing of his weird happenings these past weeks,"  
Sakura yelled.  
"Your really grumpy! Its either you like him or you just like him too much,"Kero said and then  
laughed at his non-funny joke.  
"Very funny Kero! Im going to go swimming with Madison, Li, Eric, Meilin and...and other people  
that are my friends,"Sakura said annoyed,"Get out of the room I need to get changed." Kero flew  
out the room. Sakura slammed her door shut and got changed. After Sakura was done changing, Kero  
flew back into the room and closed himself where he slept. Sakura just ignored him and ran down   
the stairs and out the door to Madison's house.  
AT MADISON'S HOUSE....  
"Hey Sakura! Everybody isn't here yet so i think we should stay at my house until they come,"  
Madison said.  
"Ok,"Sakura said. Then there was a door bell. Madison went to get it.  
"Hey,"Madison said.  
"Hey,"said some voices.  
"Sakura, there here we can go,"Madison yelled.  
"Ok,"Sakura said running toward the door. There was only Li and Meilin at the door. Sakura was   
looking confused.  
"If your wondering where the others are they have to stay home to do some chores,"Meilin said.  
"O,"Sakura said.  
AFTER SWIMMING...  
"That was a great swim,"Madison said sitting on the chairs in lobby of the swimming pool.  
"Yeah but wheres Meilin anyway,"Sakura asked.  
"I don't know,"Madison said.  
"I didn't see her anywhere after we left the pool,"Li said.  
"No duh! She has to go in the girls changeroom of course you can't see her,"Sakura said.  
"I mean that I didn't see her go in the changeroom with you girls,"Li said.  
"Here Iam,"Meilin called. She was behind them.  
"Where were you,"Li said angrily,"We were waiting a long time for you!!"  
"O I was admiring the snow outside,"Meilin said happily.  
"Are u crazy there can't be snow in the summer see!"Li said putting up the curtains. Li looked  
outside and was amazed. The snow filled half the window with snow.  
"Wow! We didn't have snow in the summer before,"Madison said.  
"Let me out of this backpack, Sakura!"a voice muffled in Sakura's backpack. Sakura took off her  
backpack and looked in it. Kero was in there.  
"Kero I thought you were at home,"Sakura yelled.  
"Well I wanted to come along with you guys,"Kero said. Kero looked out the window with his mouth  
wide open,"Wow snow so much fluffly snow amazing!"  
"Kero snap out of it do u think this is a clow card,"Sakura asked.  
"No duh cardcaptor,"Li said. All four them ran outside,"Go back inside Madison and Meilin you   
guys can't do anything you'll freeze to death!"Madisona and Meilin went back inside. It was   
winter wonderland outside. Sakura's body was half covered by the snow.  
"Li I don't think we should captor the card here everybody will see us,"Sakura said.  
"Well use the sleep card its a pretty handy card anyways,"Li said annoyed from girls always   
nagging him,"I spend too much time with girls. I better get away from them and totally farther away from Meilin."Sakura ignored what Li had said and took out the key with a birds head on it.  
"O key of clow power of magic power of life...."Sakura said. The key was tranformed into a long  
stick with a birds head at the end.  
"Sleep card, realease and dispel! Make everybody sleep,"Sakura said. The sleep card flew around  
as people started to sleep.  
"Ok good,"Li said. Sakura used the fly card and wings were at the back of the wand. Sakura and  
Li got on. They looked at the city of snow. Kero peeked out of the backpack.  
"This is a work of a clow card,"Kero said seriously. 


	11. The Question.

Disclamier: CCs Does not Belong to us it belongs to Clamp. We just like writing stories about CCs so don't sue us just because we like to write stories!! ^.^  
  
SIGNs: ^_^ Kero (author thinking or talking aloud)   
^.^ Suppi (author thinking or talking aloud)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
" Kero!!! Just where do u think this clow card is? I just can't really sense it." Sakura exclaimed.  
"O Sakura try and concentrate. If you concentrate hard enough you'll realize it's near the Li kid's house!!!" Kero shouted.  
" O hehehe yeah I sense it now...right Let's go and catch that clow card.  
  
As Sakura and Kero ran towards Li's house ... Li was looking outside and sighed.  
"Argh great! Another clow card...I just got home too why can't those clow cards just not appear for one day??"  
" Well Master... if you look outside of you window you might not have to fight the clow card today." Wei pointed out.  
"What?? What do you mean I might not have to fight this clow card the only reason i can think of is...is...that Sa-..aiya bye Wei I need to go catch a Clow card!!" Li shouted while running out the door with his sword swinging all over the place. ^_^ I think that's a bit to dangerous but hey What else was he gonna do?^_^  
  
Outside Li's House...  
"Whoa watch out Sakura!!" Kero shouted as Sakura jumped high onto the tree just as the clow card started freezing the spot she was at.  
"Whahahah that was wayyyy too close Kero. i think I should try and use fiery card so I can melt the freeze!" Sakura suggested.  
" That's a good idea Sakura!" Li said loudly which startled poor Sakura and made her fall off the tree branch. Luckliy Kero saved her from having her butt being frozen or...umm well yeha he saved her from having a huge butt pain.  
" Thanks Kero! Ahhh Li what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay home today after our last clow capture." Sakura said.  
" Well I thought about it then Wei said u...ummm never mind !!! Let's capture this card!!" Li shouted looking very nervous. ^.^ you can tell he was kinda blushing when he was talking^.^  
" Ok then Fiery!!! I command you to release and defreeze all of what Freeze card did!" Sakura shouted.   
The fiery card came out and started defreezing everything. Freeze card got a little upset and tried to freeze the fiery card as well. But most people know what happenes when ice goes too close to fire.  
"Sakura catch the card now! Or fiery well melt the Freeze card!!" Li shouted!  
" Alright! Freeze card I, Sakura command you to return to you powers confined! Freeze card!!!!" Sakura shouted out.  
The Freeze card, went back into it's oringal form and then flew to Li.   
Li smiled and started to walk away.  
" Hey Li!!! Where are you going?? " Sakura shouted... She was blushing furiously because she didn't want Li to go so quickly.  
"Just leave the Li-kid Sakura. Anyways don't you have a shopping trip at the mall with Madison?" Kero said.  
" AHHHH i forgot! Quick! Fly! Bring me quickly to the mall!" Sakura shouted!  
  
At the mall...  
" Hey Sakura! What's the hurry?" Madison shouted as Sakura commanded the Fly card to return to it's original form.  
" Hey Madison! I'm sorry to keep you waiting... (pant) I (wheeze) I just finished capturing another Clow card" Sakura gasped.  
" Whaaaa??? o man!! I just missed out on another great shot of Sakura-chan fighting the clow card!!! ARGh I even designed another costume for you!!" Madison shouted!  
" Ahh Madison....(Sweat drop on the head) I'm sorry you didn't come but you already left to the mall when kero and I sensed the other clow card.. anyways let's go shopping! I kinda wanna go to the charm store...there's something i've been eyeing for a really long time!" Sakura said.  
" Ok ok let's go!" Madison shouted.  
  
Inside the charm shop...  
" WOW Sakura. Are you sure you want to buy that locket? It's so expensive Are you going to keep it for yourself? Or are you going to give it to...Li????" Madison said.  
"Ahh I can't tell you Madison! But I'm definately going to buy this locket... " Sakura said while paying for the locket then leaving the store.  
  
At Sakura's house...  
" Whaaa...Sakura!! You bought that locket?? When you could've bought my pastries???" Kero cried.  
"O Kero i'm sorry I forgot all about picking the pastries up!! O i'll make sure I'll bring them home tommorrow. I'll get them after school I promise!" Sakura said.  
"Alright but you better make sure you do..,whaaa my pastries are out there in the world...unprotected....whaaaaa!!" Kero shouted.  
" O...Kero!" Sakura moaned.  
  
Next day...( At school )  
" Hi Madison! I need to go talk to Li for a second wait here or wait..Here take kero and meet me at my house i'll be able to catch up to you there." Sakura said.  
" Alright Sakura but please hurry up. I can't stand the suspense of my pastries...(sigh)"Kero said.  
" (Giggle) alright Sakura we'll meet you at home. Come on Kero let's go." Madison said.  
"Whew they left..ok now time to find Li he's probably still getting all his homework." Sakura thought.  
As Sakura went to Li's locker She took out her locket she bought from the charm store and wished for good luck.  
" Um Li can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura said.  
" Yeah sure go ahead and talk ...that's what you're doing right now aren't you?" Li said  
" O hai. (yes) I guess you're right!!" Sakura blushed.  
" Ummmm...Li there's something I wanted to ask you...err...I...I like ...you-...'re shoes!!!" SAkura covered up.  
" Huh? My shoes? uh...thanks...But doesn't all the guys wear the same shoes cuz...It's part of the uniform?" Li said.  
" Ahh ahahahahah yeah that's right .... um what I was trying to say is....er...will....will...yougooutwithme?" Sakura slurred the last words together.  
"What? I didn't catch the last word you said. Can you repeat it?" Li said confused.  
" hehehe sure...umm..what i said was...Will...will you...go out with...me?" Sakura mumbled looking very shy and was blushing her head off.  
Li looks at Sakura and doesn't speak. He's too shocked for words.  
  
^_^ Ahhh I think He's gonna say Yes to her.!! (sigh)^_^  
^.^ Don't act so romantic!!^.^  
^_^ Sorry I just love stories with romanace in them. (Sigh) ^_^  
^.^ O boy stay tuned for the next chapter of the story!^.^ 


	12. Li's Answer

Disclamier: CCs Does not Belong to us it belongs to Clamp. We just like writing stories about CCs so don't sue us just because we like to write stories!! ^.^  
  
Chapter 12: Whats the Answer Li??   
  
Li blinked at Sakura. Sakura blushed. Li fidgeted a little.   
"I ummm....better go,"Li said and ran off quickly. Sakura looked at him running off and she started to cry.   
'I shouldn't have asked him!! I could've just been his friend,'Sakura thought.   
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah,"Sakura screamed outside in the sun. Sakura sat down on a bench and thought about the past with Li. She started to cry again. Madison ran over to her.   
"Whats wrong Sakura,"Madison asked politely. ^-^ Madison took Kero home and decided to come back for Sakura when she didn't come back as soon as she had planned.^_^  
"He didn't say yes! He didn't say yes,"Sakura criend in a mumble voice.   
"O whats wrong, Sakura,"Madison said. Sakura started to hug Madison. Madison blinked a little and then comforted Sakura.   
"I asked Li to date me but.....but.....(sob)(sob),"Sakura said sniffing between tears.   
"O you poor thing! Lets go home,"Madison said.   
"Ok,"Sakura said. Madison got up and Sakura got up. They walked out of the park.   
  
At Sakura's House.....   
  
"Are you going to be ok Sakura,"Madison asked.   
"Yes I won't do anything stupid, Madison. Just for a boy like Li no won't,"Sakura said. She had stopped crying after Madison had told her funny jokes during the way home.   
"Well..... Am leaving now Sakura,"Madison said leaving the room. Madison whispered to Kero.   
"Don't get her mad Kero,"Madison said smiling. Kero nodded and flew over to Sakura.   
"Are you going to be ok,"Kero asked.   
"Yeah Kero! I will be ok! I'll get over it soon,"Sakura said.   
"Ok! I'll leave you alone right now,"Kero said.   
"No don't,"Sakura said.   
"OK,"Kero said.   
"I wanna go outside Kero can you not go with me,"Sakura asked walking out of the room.   
"O-k,"Kero said. Sakura walked out the front door without knowing that her brother was there. Sakura walked and when she looked up she so herself where she had asked Li to date her. Sakura started to sniff. Sakura got out the cell phone she stole from her dad a few days ago. She dialed Li's number. Li answered.   
"Hello,"Li said. Sakura didn't say anything she held the phone while Li was saying hello. Sakura hang up and started to cry again.   
"(sob)(sob) I can't take it! What is his real answer,"Sakura asked,"Im wanna go flying."   
"O key of clow power of magic power of life release,"Sakura yelled,"Fly card." Wings appeared on her wand. She got on and flew over the sand card. Then she thought of what Li did after she asked him out. The voice of Li kept going through her head.   
'I have to go home,' the voice of lI in her head said. Sakura started to sob not paying attention at all to where she was going. Then when she snapped out of it since a voice was yelling toward her. She was about to crash into the wall she moved quickly she thne lost her balance and fell onto the hard cement. She could fell her head hitting the ground hard and nothing else.   
  
NOTE: Kero-Suppi are two different people who both wrote this story. So here's a word from the two authors...  
  
^_^ So what do you think of it? Pretty bad huh? I told Suppi not to write such sad stuff --Kero.^_^  
^.^ Is that really bad I know I know I'm sorry for all those so Luv Sakura like Kero here and wish to not get her hurt but what am I suppose to do O wellz...I just hope the next chapter won't be as bad.^.^ 


	13. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: CCs Does not. I repeat DOES not belong to us...ONLY the plot in this story belongs to us. So Don't try and sue us. ^_~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Li was suddenly woken by a call of his name. Li opened his eyes slowly. Sakura was awake after a week of a coma.  
" Sakura! You're finally awake!," Li said happily.  
"Yes, I am! You don't have to be so happy," Sakura said and she started to disappear.  
" What's wrong Sakura? You're disappearing," Li said.  
" I'm sorry Li! Good-bye," Sakura said as she fully disappeared.  
  
Li screamed sitting up from his bed. He got out of bed and took a locket that Madison gave which Sakura bought for him. Li look out the window.  
" I wish that you could be out of coma Sakura," Li said. Sakura was sad and had gone flying on the fly card. She was too deep in thinking and almost bumped into a wall. She turned before hitting the wall turn the turn was too big and she dropped from a lot of feet down to the hard ground. Li blamed himself for the fall. Sakura was now in a coma in the hospital. Li got out of his room to the living room. He opened the locket and a letter feel out.  
" How can she stuff that letter in the locket?" Li thought. He unfolded the letter and started to read it. It said:  
Dear Li,  
I am writing this letter to say I love you and that you can break the locket in half to tell me that you love me and give a half of the locket to me. Let me tell you the first time I started to like you. I t was when you had amnesia. You stayed at my house...because you said you lived there...(boy if Tori found out he would've kicked you out of the house in an instant!!!) You caused me a lot of trouble but did I throw you out the house to die or starve in the streets?! Well I could've but I loved you too much to see you get hurt. So I took care of you Let me tell you something, I got up my courage to ask you to go out with me But did you said anything back to me? No! Not even a " I think it would be better if we were friends" You just walked away like as if I was some crazy girl out looking for any guy to be my boyfriend! Nobody knew how I felt about everything. You tease me about how I'm scared of ghosts . Well the truth is I am scared of them. How would you like it if you're 3 and your 10 year old brother told you things like men with cracked heads, or girls with no legs being around you? I get scared....it's not my fault....But after I met you it seems that my fear of ghosts are gone. You make me feel safe whenever I'm around you. No matter if it was a Clow card or just freaky stories that Nikki always told. I hope you will tell me an answer sooner or later...I just hope sooner because I don't think my heart can bear it if you make me wait...My only wish is to be with you.   
Love always,  
Sakura Avalon  
  
Back at Li's house...  
  
Meilin walked into the living room and sat by Li. Li quickly put the paper in his pocket.  
"What are you doing up so late at night?," Meilin asked.  
" I was...um...getting a drink that's all nothing wrong with getting a drink when you're thirsty right?" Li said quickly while getting up from the couch.  
"Yeah right! Why were you sitting on the conch if you're getting a drink?" Meilin asked eyeing him in disbelief.  
"I was just thinking.....Nothing wrong with that now is there?" Li said opening the refrigerator. He got out a can of beer thinking it was some pop.( Soda = pop )  
"Why are you drinking beer??? You're not going to name that can B.O.B or G.R.E.G. are you?" Meilin asked remembering the incident with Li when he had amnesia.  
"Huh?," Li said looking at the can," Oh I must of grab the wrong can. I was trying to get a can of pop. Ummm who's G.R.E.G. and B.O.B ...why would I name a beer can...??" Li said in confusion.  
" They were your beer friends when you had amnesia," explained Meilin yawning." Ho hum (Yawning sound. ) I'm going to get some sleep." And with that Meilin went towards her room peeking around the corner for one last look at Li before she went to bed.  
"Li?" Meilin said sadly.  
" What is it Meilin?" Li said.  
" ...I...I love you Li." Meilin said sadly still. She found out that Sakura had asked Li to go out with her. She was very furious when she found out the news...but after seeing Sakura in the hospital and finding out she was in a coma shocked her. She wasn't mad at her and she wasn't glad that she was in a coma. She had decided that she would let Li choose who he liked as a girlfriend...and deep down she knew that Li loved Sakura more then her.   
  
After hearing what Meilin said to him. Li finished his pop and walked slowly to bed. He lay down and looked out of the window. The stars were out and they twinkled as though they didn't have a care in the world. Then closing his eyes he thought," If Sakura doesn't make it...how am I going to live? Those damn doctors are only giving her another week. If she doesn't wake up....they're...they're going to pull the plug...my Sakura...I wish I said yes when I had the chance...I just don't know if I can live without Sakura...They won't let me in to see her anymore...Those doctors ... what do they know about saving people? If they can't save Sakura...I'll just have to..." And with that Li closed his eyes. And slowly go out of bed.  
  
Next morning...  
  
"Li!!! Wake up!!! It's morning time!! Let's go to the hospital to see how Sakur---(gasped) Meilin said taking the blanket away from Li. Meilin screamed. Blood was dripping down Li's wrist. He held a knife in one hand...^.^ Obviously on the other hand from the bleeding one) ^.^ Wei came running in seeing the blood on the bed sheets he ran out of the room and quickly called 999...(991 if you didn't know) Minutes later the ambulance took Li and Meilin went in the ambulance too. Meilin had told Wei to stay home and she would go to the hospital with Li and alert Madison and Eric (Eli...or Eriol).  
  
At the hospital...  
"There maybe a 50/50 chance that Li will survive. The cut on his wrist is pretty deep. And he lost a lot of blood." The doctor said sadly to Meilin. Meilin started to cry. Madison heard the news from Meilin and came quickly withe Eric. Meilin started to cry harder. She sobbed while Madison held her in a hug.   
"First Sakura....and now Li! I can't bear it anymore...Mad..Madison...what are we going to do?" Meilin said still crying.  
"Why does this have to ...have to happen?( sob )( sob )" Meilin started to cry out loud.  
"It's life Meilin. There's no use in crying It won't make Li and Sakura wake up. I just wish that none of this happened." Madison said.  
" B-but why did LI have to do that to himself??" Meilin cried.  
"Calm down Meilin... I think the only reason he did that to himself was because he couldn't bear it if Sakura wasn't alive...I feel so helpless...Eric what are we going to do?" Madison said.  
" Don't worry Meilin... Li is strong he'll come out of it...Madison...let's go to Sakura's room...Meilin let us know if anything new happens to my descendent." Eric said.( ^.^ Noticed that he dropped the cute part ^.^ )   
  
In Sakura's room...  
"Oh Sakura ever since you're in a coma people have been miserable. The most is Li and of course you're family, but I think Li worries the most....Li cut himself and there might be a 50/50 percent chance of him surviving...." Madison said.  
There was a loud crash and the door to Sakura's room flung open.  
"Meilin what is it?" Eric said.  
"It's...it's...Li!!! The ....the...pulse...it's slowing down...and going closer to a line!!" Meilin gasped," The doctor says he's condition is worse now!! He's now at 60% ...Li ...He might die now...What ...what am I going to do?" Meilin cried breathlessly.  
Madison took Meilin's hand and ran off to Li's room. Eric was close behind running to try and keep up with the two girls.  
  
At Li's room...  
  
Inside was Li. He was still very still and the pulse was very close to being a straight line ..with the exception of very, very few pulses going up and down. The doctor's pushed there way in and crowed around Li. He opened his eyes and the doctor's were surprised. He turned his head and looked out the door with Madison holding Meilin and Eric looking at Li very sadly.  
" Pleaase....te-tell Sakura I loooovvve her..." Li coughed then closed his eyes slowly.  
Madison held Meilin close and started to cry. Eric looked away as the nurses crowded around Li.  
  
Meanwhile at the exact same time Li was saying he loved Sakura...  
  
Sakura was thinking," I'm so tired...I want to get up but I can't seem to move...where on earth am I?"  
Then the words Li said..." Pleaase te-tell Sakura I loooovvve her..." came and filled her mind.  
"What was that?" Sakura thought. Then her eyes opened very slowly...  
  
^_^: Wahhh this is the saddest chapter ever!!! How could you Suppy?? Wahh!!!^_^  
^.^ Don't get emotional...Remember this is an S&S Story!! The ending is always happy!! IN the next chapter you'll be able to see Sakura awake from the coma...well..she already is awake but she'll be moving a lot more in the next chapter...Hope You guys don't hate me for making Li go into the hospital...I know Kero here is...she's crying and shaking me for making Li go through suicide...well in till next time!^.^ 


	14. Mysterious Dreams

Disclaimer: CCs Does not Belong to me...if it did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. I only own the plot of this story!!  
^_^ Hiya this is kero talking.... Suppi left me to finish off the story... yeh!! Thank you for all of your reviews, and don't worry about Li and Sakura remember this is a S&S Love story so it will have a happy ending!^_^  
  
Chapter 14...  
^_^ O Italic's mean it's a repeat of something or it's in a dream seqence.  
Repeat of the last chapter:   
  
At Li's room...  
  
Inside was Li. He was still very still and the pulse was very close to being a straight line ..with the exception of very, very few pulses going up and down. The doctor's pushed there way in and crowed around Li. He opened his eyes and the doctor's were surprised. He turned his head and looked out the door with Madison holding Meilin and Eric looking at Li very sadly.  
" Pleaase....te-tell Sakura I loooovvve her..." Li coughed then closed his eyes slowly.  
Madison held Meilin close and started to cry. Eric looked away as the nurses crowded around Li.  
Meanwhile at the exact same time Li was saying he loved Sakura...  
Sakura was thinking," I'm so tired...I want to get up but I can't seem to move...where on earth am I?"  
Then the words Li said..." Pleaase te-tell Sakura I loooovvve her..." came and filled her mind.  
"What was that?" Sakura thought. Then her eyes opened very slowly...  
  
At Sakura's room...  
  
As Sakura opened her eyes she heard the voices of her loved ones calling her. First her father, Tori, Nikki, Rita, Chelsea, Meilin, Madison, and lastly Li. Li's voice rang out in her head the most...it just echoed in her mind as she lay there.   
" Why ...why am I here? Where am I?" Sakura thought blinking at the brightly lit room. She remembered what Li had said while she was waking up...  
"Pleaase...te-tell Sakura I loooovvve her..."  
"Li? Where are you Li? I can hear your voice but...where are you? " Sakura tried to shout but the only thing that came out of her mouth was," L..Li...?"  
Sakura closed her eyes as she tried to speak, she was in a lot of pain...Sakura tried to turn over but she couldn't.  
" Why can't I move? This hurts so much....Li... I love you to... but where are you I can't even say the words I've been wanting to say to you forever...Li..." Sakura thought as a tears came bursting out of her eyes.  
  
At Li's Room...  
"LI!!! Please don't leave us ...(sob sob) You can't leave..." Meilin shouted as she cried. Madison held her tight still tearing at the eyes as she let the words that Li said sink into her mind. Eric (Eriol or Eli) looked at Li and slowly walked up to him.  
" HEY you can just walk through while we try to save him." One of the doctor's said.  
" You can't save him because this isn't something you understand. My desendent is lacking something but he just relized what he was missing. It's love. Only love can help him now... and because his only love was Sakura he thinks that he can't live on...please if you understand what I'm talking about you'll leave him where he is." Eric said boldly to the head doctor.  
The head doctor looked at Eric and then to Li, he nodded his head and took the remaining doctors and nurses out with him.  
"Eric....What do you mean Li...won't live on without Sakura?" Madison choked up the words.  
"Madison...you'll understand....Li is going through some rough times right now. He now realizes that without Sakura alive...He just feels emtpy...just like when I was living alone in England...I was all lonely and I almost didn't even want to live...So I created Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun...do you understand so of what I'm talking about Madison?" Eric said calmly.  
"Yeah...I understand...I think maybe we should go back to Sakura's room....maybe...it would be better...what do you think...Meilin?" Madison whispered.  
"(sniff..sniff) Alright...Let's go...see...Sakura...we'll be back soon...alright Li? Please dont' leave us...(sniff)" Meilin cried.  
"Meilin...Madison? You two go see Sakura I'll stay here with Li to make sure he keeps on living...Don't worry about him..he'll be fine" Eric said.  
Meilin and Madison nodded their heads and walked out the door.  
  
At Sakura's room...  
"Please let me move...I wanna go somewhere...I don't want to stay in this room ....I hate it here!!" Sakura shouted in her mind. She opened her eyes again. Her eyes were all in a blur because of all the tears she had cried.  
"Li...I wish you were here...I miss being with you....you always knew what to do...I'm so..lost...please..some one help me.."Sakura cried in her mind. She fluttered her eyes and tried moving her head again. It turned very slowly but neither the less it moved. On the table next to the bed was photos of all her friends, cards that told her to get well and something that caught her eye it was a locket piece. She tried to move herself up to take a closer look at the locket but she found that she couldn't. Sakura closed her eyes and gave a small sigh.  
" I wish...some one was here..."Sakura thought and started to doze off as Madison and Meilin walked into Sakura's room.  
"Meilin look...I think Sakura was moving around.." Madison said as she pointed her finger to the sheets on Sakura's bed. The sheets near Sakura's head were unorganized and out of order (^_^ I think that's the same thing...but o wellz^_^)  
"Yeah...I think maybe she's coming out of a coma!! Do you think Madison?" Meilin asked.  
"It could be, let's go get a doctor to check it out..!" Madison said happily as she grabbed Meilin's hand and jogged out Sakura's room  
~*~  
As Sakura fell deeply into another sleep Li was doing the exact same thing.  
"Sakura?"Li said in his dream," Sakura!! Please don't leave me...I ...I love you!"  
Li was dreaming. Li was with Sakura and she was crying her heart out. Li was trying to calm her down but she had started to disappear again just like his other dream. In the place of the Sakura that disappeared was the real Sakura (^_^ Don't ask how that happened ok? U will find out later^_^) Li turned around and saw the real Sakura he gasped how can there be two Sakura's in his dream? One was too much for him already because he love her so much but two?  
"Li? Oh Li is it really you? I heard you say you love me...I tried to answer back but I couldn't all I could do was open my eyes..But when I opened my eyes...I was...I wa-" Sakura said she didn't finish her sentence because Li ran up to her and hugged her with tears almost starting to build up. He broke the embrace and said," Sakura....you...you're the real Sakura ...But how...did you get into my dream..? Please don't answer Sakura just ...." Li stopped his sentence and hugged Sakura again. He looked into her eyes after the hug and saw that she was crying.  
"Please don't cry my ying-fa...it breaks my heart to see you so sad." Li said.  
"Ying-fa? What does that mean?" Sakura asked in confusion.  
"(laughing) Sakura....Ying-fa means Sakura in Chinese...do you like that name?" Li asked.  
Sakura just giggled and hugged Li again.  
  
^_^ Sho??? What do you think of it so far now? I would like some reviews please....Some ideas wouldn't be soo bad I dunno if it's good enough to continue..please let me know ok? bye bye until next chapter!^_^ 


	15. Reawakening/ Second Chances

Disclaimer: CCs does not belong to me....the only thing that does is the plot for this story!! So don't sue!!  
  
^_^ thank you for the reviews..although I didn't get alot that's ok...I'll try to contine the story more if I get at least 15 reviews...I'm kinda thinking no one bothers to read this story. Oh if you like the chapters in the begining with suppi writing.. then check out her story: My One and Only. It's really good. Please R&R this story!!!^_^  
  
Chapter 15: Reawakening  
  
Sakura's Room...  
Sakura lay there her face had a smile. It wasn't an evil smile but a happy, light-feathered smile her eyes slowly opened and she figuied that she was in the hospital. Her memory was coming back...She remembered being angry at Li...remembered the accident she took with the fall on her wand... She blinked a few times and started to tear up..she was sorry for making Li worried...She knew he was in critial condition as herself. She wanted to sit up and run to his room and wait for him to wake up...but she knew she couldn't...  
"Why does love hurt so much?" Sakura was able to gasp out.  
Just then a nurse came in to check on Sakura's stats. She glanced down at Sakura and noticed her eyes were open.   
" Miss...Miss you're alright! I can't believe this!!! You're family and friends were worried about u..Hold on I'll get the doctor to check you out!!" The nurse said happily.  
Sakura nodded as the nurse ran happily out the door...She noticed that she was able to move more freely. She tried to sit up...she was succesful.  
"Thank God...I can sit up and talk ...but i need to see Li...Li...hold on I'm coming..." Sakura said as she slowly shuffled to a wheel chair that the nurse left behind.  
  
At the Doctor's room...  
"What did you say? You say the girl that Li loves is awakened? I'll go check up on her..please go inform the 3 young people that are in Li's room the good news." The doctor said.  
"Yes sir. Right away sir" The nurse said as she turned to the exit and quickly walked to Li's room.  
  
Li's room...  
Li moaned as he felt a sharp pain. Eric was beside him still he looked sad as his decendent was in great pain...He chanted some words to help Li. Li's moans soften then mumbled," Sak..Sakura...is..ok?"   
Eric looked surpised to hear Li speaking he looked out towards the door and saw Meilin and Madison together at the door.  
"Yes ..she's ok Li...just rest a bit more.." Eric said slowly. Just then the nurse came and whispered something to Eric. His eyes lit up.  
"Are you sure? Yes I understand. Thank you for informing me." Eric said as the nurse left quickly. He turned his eyes to Madison and Meilin.   
" What is it Eric? What was the nurse telling you?" Madison asked as Meilin went to sit next to Li.  
"It seems Sakura is awake. She's alright. Come on let's go see her...Are you going to come Meilin?" Eric said.  
Meilin's eyes brightened," Of course I want to see Sakura...maybe maybe she can help Li .."  
" You never know Meilin...Let's go!" Madison said.  
  
Meanwhile..In Li's Dream...  
"Sakura? Where did you go? I thought we were going to stay with each other!" Li shouted in his dream.  
Then he noticed an open space that showed the real world. He saw Sakura struggling to get on to a wheel chair. He heard her cry out," Li...I'm coming please hold on...ow..ow ...ow.." Sakura was wincing in pain as she tried to get onto the chair. Just the he saw the doctor come in.  
"What on earth are you doing Miss Sakura...you are too weak to do anything. Please let me help you back onto the bed!!" The doctor cried.  
"NO!! I can't I know what happened to Li! I'm not going to let him lay in a bed dying!! I won't, I won't, I won't!!!" Sakura cried.  
"Alright Miss Sakura have it you way...If you don't mind please let me check out your stable conditions before I get a nurse too bring you to Mr. Li's room." the doctor said.  
"Alright...Fine...just please don't take long I really want to see Li." Sakura agreed.  
Li was estaic..Sakura was alright and she was coming to see him! He had to wake up..He had to do something.  
The slowly in Li's room His eyes opened and he turned his head which was facing a surprised looking Meilin.  
  
"LIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're awwake!!! You know how scared I was when I thought you almost died?? Sakura's awake too...she's fine and I'm soo happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Meilin cried out!"  
" Meilin...I'm glad you're happy...please inform the doctors...that i'm alright...I need to see Sakura ..." Li said slowly.  
"Alright Li! You don't know how happy Sakura will be when she sees you..." Madison cried out as well.  
KNOCK   
KNOCK  
"Come in" Eric said.  
Then in came a girl with auburn hair and green, emerald eyes . She was being pushed in a wheel chair by a nurse.  
She looked really tried but really happy.  
"Li...Are you alright..I saw you hurt..so i tried to contact you but..." Sakura teared up. She leaned out of the wheel chair and started to fall on to the floor.  
"Sakura!" Li cried as he leap out of the bed and caught her in time.  
The nurse was surprise of the events and fainted into Eric's arms.  
Madison who saw this gave Eric a look. Eric smiled and whispered," I couldn't just leave her hurt.."  
Meilin saw Li and Sakura in a tight hug. She knew they were the ones who were suppose to be with each other...She knew she couldn't have Li as her Husband...her lover...but after all the events she was through with Sakura and Li being in the hospital..she was just happy that they were alright. She smiled as she saw Li whisper to Sakura.  
"Sakura...I love you very much. I don't ever want you to feel like I hate you. I would die if you got hurt. Sakura? I don't know how to say this but...please let me answer your question now. I know this may seem late but please...I would love to be your ...your boyfriend." Li whispered so that only Sakura could hear his answer.  
"Li! I love you with all my heart too... I...I dunno what to say to you now...I'm just soo happy that we...that we can be dating!" Sakura whispered into his ears.  
"I know ying-fa..I know.." Li said.  
" Hoe??!! I know that means something important...I heard it while I was in coma...wha-"Sakura said but was cut off.  
"HOE!!?? Oh Sakura I missed hearing that expression from YOU!!! HOE!! HOE!!! HOe!!!" Madison cried out happily as the nurse regain her senses.  
"Madison calm down...I think maybe it's time for you two to leave this hospital don't you think Li?" Eric said while he helped the nurse back to her feet.  
"Hai, I agree. let's go!" Li and Sakura both said together in unison.  
  
^_^ So how's the ending to this chp?? I hope it's ok...SOrry for the long wait for this update..but I was really busy with homework...aiiya high school is very very hard...o and thank you suppi for telling me about soem of the reviews that I didn't know I had...I think the review e-mail list isn't working cuz they never e-mailed me all teh new reviews...kinda weird huh? anyway...please write soem reivews to this story...I'm not even sure if people read it...Come on please please pleasE??? I hate having to beg...ok...anyway....the next chp is going to be about the next chp is going to be a surprise...So stay tuned cuz this is something you don't wanna MISS!!!!!!^_^  



End file.
